Dime Pansy
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Pansy decide refugiarse en Francia después de una desilusión. (Esta historia participa en el reto "Como en las películas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black). AU


_¡Hola a todo el mundo!_

 _Sí, un nuevo reto, una nueva historia a mi perfil (90 van ya. ¡Hay Dios mío!)._

 _Bueno, les cuento. Tomé un reto donde me apuntaba con una pareja (Harry/Pansy) y moderación seleccio_ _naba una película y mediante el título, la trama o algún tema de la película debía escribir una historia con la pareja que elegí._ _El primer sorteo fue **Mamma Mia!** y no me inspiró. Jugandome mi última opción de cambiar, me tocó: **Love Actually** (pueden asesinarme por esto, pero nunca había visto esta película. Tan solo hace dos semanas me senté a verla :') hay tantas historias tristes y felices, tanto drama como a mi me gusta)._

 _Y la historia, de entre tantos personajes, parejas y problemas elegí inspirarme en ciertos puntos en Jamie (Colin Firth) y Aurélia (Lúcia Moniz). Me di la libertad de poner a Pansy como la protagonista (cambiando el sexo del protagonista original), de cambiar el origen de Harry (que tomaría el lugar de Aurelia, siendo esta portuguesa), cambie el final de la historia agregando otras cosas. Que queda como original: La infidelidad que hay, el cual es el motivo por el que Jamie (Pansy) va a Francia y una escena que sucede en el lago._

 _Espero que la historia les guste._

 _Bye :)_

 _P/D: Siento las faltas de ortografía._

* * *

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "Como en las películas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Dime Pansy**

 _El amor está en todas partes…_

 _(Love Actually)_

Hay tres cosas que considero ciertas.

Primero, nunca confíes en nadie. Las personas solo nos ven como recursos, como meros escalones de necesidad y subsistencia. Es cruel que yo lo diga, pero lo he vivido en carne propia.

Segundo, debes escuchar la voz en tu interior. Sí, esa estúpida vocecita que la mayoría de las veces es acallada por ti o por los latidos de tu corazón. Lo siento, pero tiendo a ser romántica con algunos tintes de drama. De otra manera, mi carrera sería una porquería.

Tercero, este punto ratifica los dos anteriores. Y es la peor cosa que le puede suceder a una mujer, o un hombre, si confían demasiado y obvian ciertas cosas. Infidelidad.

Cuando pienso en la confianza, en la camaradería y en el apoyo, se me viene -ahora, absolutamente tiempo pasado- a la cabeza mi hermana pequeña, Monique, mi adorada Monique, mi dulce hermanita cinco años menor que yo. Mi pequeño demonio. Mi rival. Y cuando pensé que nada malo podía sucederme, descubrí una horrible y asquerosa verdad. Había un acuerdo tácito entre nosotras, por lo menos de mi parte lo había, con respecto a las lealtades, mal que mal nos teníamos la una a la otra después de que nuestro padre falleciera y mamá fuera a dar a un asilo hace unos dos años. Ella falló. Falló tan garrafal y dolorosamente que ahora ni siquiera puedo mirarla.

 _Pequeña puta._

Hubo tanto que deseé decir y gritar, tantos golpes que deseé dar, tanto… que me duele la cabeza si pienso en ello.

No hice nada en ese momento, pero por dentro era una torre colisionando directamente en el suelo. Las personas son capaces de hacernos tal daño, tienen esa capacidad y, lamentablemente, nosotros se las damos.

No lloré ahí. No les di ese gusto.

Por supuesto, hubo otro involucrado, mi novio, Theo. Cinco años de relación echados a la basura por una calentura, palabras de él, palabras que no creí. Fui estúpida en confiar en ellos, pero no lo soy tanto como para no darme cuenta de que llevaban algún tiempo acostándose.

Y, sí, tal vez lo obvié, tal vez vi las señales y no las seguí. Confiaba en él.

Solo puedo decir que los errores se cometen una vez.

Podría haber sido ese día o antes, la bendita analogía de que las cosas suceden porque sí, y no por casualidad, pero justamente aquella fría mañana mis mejores amigos Draco y Astoria se casaron, Theo estaba algo enfermo y decidió no ir. Apoyé su decisión pensando que le haría un bien. Volví apenas terminó la ceremonia y decliné ir a la fiesta porque necesitaba cuidarlo y cerciorarme de su estado de salud.

 _Estúpida._

Monique estaba ahí. No me esperaba, yo menos a ella.

Estaba nerviosa y me susurró una excusa barata sobre la posibilidad de llevarse alguno de mis cd. Sin saber que decir, acepté y le propuse que ese fin de semana fuéramos a visitar a mamá.

Y…

Y antes de que contestara, la voz de Theo se escuchó. Recuerdo tan claramente lo que dijo.

 _"Regresa aquí, Monique. Estoy desnudo y te quiero al menos dos veces antes de que llegue Pansy"(1)_.

Ese fue el fin de mi cuento de hadas.

…

 _Hay un sentido en los latidos de mi corazón. Puede ser la adrenalina que está recorriendo mi cuerpo, el miedo hablando por sí solo, o la simple inexistencia de mi sentido común. De cualquier manera, la experiencia me dice que…_

Los dedos se me traban en el mismo momento en el que golpean la puerta. La vieja máquina de escribir descansa finalmente, cada vez que escribo entro en trance y ni siquiera me percato del mundo a mi alrededor.

Suspiro.

Mientras camino hacia la puerta y la abro, pienso inevitablemente en Theo y en como las cosas cambiaron hace una semana. Los rayos del sol son leves esta mañana y la sonrisa de Eliane(2) ilumina cualquier desalentador pensamiento. La pequeña mujer desde que tengo uso de razón tiene las sonrisas más dulces y cálidas que he presenciado, en realidad quien no tendría un motivo para sonreír estando en este lugar.

Me siento aliviada de la decisión que he tomado.

Finalmente, una semana después, he decidido irme del apartamento que compartíamos. Fue doloroso y agotador, anoche llegué aquí. Theo se fue la mañana siguiente de que descubriera el engaño, solo ahí me permití llorar.

Mis padres tienen dos propiedades, una en Oslo y otra en Francia. Siempre me he sentido más confortada aquí, además es ideal para dejar fluir todo lo que llevo dentro y, por supuesto, empezar el libro que mi representante me ha estado insistiendo.

—Eliane —le sonrió levemente.

—Bonjour et bienvenue, Mlle Parkinson(3) —me tiende la mano, la cual estrecho afectuosamente—. Espero que la casa haya estado tal como esperaba —como siempre, Eliane entiende que no me manejo mucho con el francés. Mi hermana, sí. Ruedo los ojos.

—Gracias por todo —ella y su esposo se encargan de mantener todo este lugar impecable.

Vuelve a sonreír.

—He traído a la persona que se encargará de la jardinería y demás quehaceres.

Podría haber imaginado que Eliane me traería a alguna chica del pueblo o alguna pariente, pero…

—Él es Harry Potter. Es hijo de una fallecida amiga.

El chico se acerca tímidamente a nosotras. Bueno, en realidad no es un chiquillo, sino un hombre que bien podría tener más o menos mi edad. Alto, pelo negro y ojos verde esmeralda -los lentes definitivamente eran de otra época.

Me tiende la mano inmediatamente.

Se la estrecho correspondiendo.

—Un gusto conocerla, señorita Parkinson —odié toda esa gama de formalidades, pero ya podría arreglar el asunto después. Me di cuenta de que su acento era como el mío.

—Solo me gustaría pedirle que acerque a Harry al pueblo cuando termine aquí.

—Por supuesto, Eliane.

La mujer sonrió feliz. Nos miró a cada uno y se dirigió a su auto. Cuando su auto se perdió, miré a Harry quién no se había movido.

—Te enseñaré la casa —le dijo entrando.

Escucho sus pisadas tras de mí.

Confío en Eliane, confío en que este hombre será una silenciosa buena compañía durante el tiempo que decida estar acá.

…

 _No hay lágrimas._

 _Solo existe el vacío. El vacío de tu ausencia. ¿Por qué me hiciste dependiente de ti? ¿De tus besos y caricias?_

 _El azar repartió mal mis cartas, debemos ser conscientes de que el juego y el amor no se pueden combinar. Imposible tener mala suerte en ambos. Obviamente, soy la excepción a esa regla._

No, no estoy siendo autorreferente. Supongo que podría decir que es una combinación de sucesos pasados y presentes.

Ha pasado una semana desde que estoy aquí, desde que dejé mi vida en la cuidad. He llorado un poco más estos días, recuerdo vívidamente lo que sucedió. Jamás podría olvidar el golpe directo en mi autoestima.

El sol todos los días ilumina mi habitación, es revitalizante estar rodeada de tanta naturaleza. Además de la ropa y otros artículos, lo único que llevo conmigo es el teléfono, pero solo lo he encendido en contadas ocasiones para preguntar por mamá.

Ni Theo ni mi hermana han intentado comunicarse, si lo hicieran no sé cuál sería mi reacción, pero si les _haría_ dos preguntas; ¿En qué momento comenzó? ¿Y por qué? Sí, puedo ser masoquista, pero me gustaría entenderlo, me gustaría haberme dado cuenta, que las señales fueran más claras porque nunca se me pasó por la cabeza algo así.

El viento sopla cálido cuando detengo mis dedos. Esta mañana he despertado con la firme intención de escribir afuera. En el patio trasero hay una pequeña terraza que da con viejo embarcadero, eso es justo lo que necesitaba.

Hay un cúmulo de hojas junto a la máquina de escribir, estoy complacida de todo mi avance hasta el momento.

Escucho el crujir de la vieja madera cuando Harry se acerca, a pesar de que quiere siempre ser silencioso por primera vez no le ha funcionado. Ese hombre ha sido otra sorpresa que me ha dado este bendito lugar. He cumplido con lo que Eliane me ha pedido, durante estos días lo he llevado al pueblo y hemos conversado en el camino. Poco y nada me ha contado de su vida, ha sido muy reservado y eso me enerva, a la vez tengo curiosidad.

—Deberías haber traído un café para ti también —es lo primero que le digo cuando siento su presencia a mi lado.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, señorita Parkinson —contesta. Su voz es tranquila, él también aprecia esto.

Me pregunto ¿Qué cosas necesita hacer? La casa es grande, pero solo ocupo ciertas habitaciones.

Bufo.

—Dime Pansy —lo miro.

Nuestras miradas se encuentran, él rehúye primero.

Quita la taza vacía del primer café que he tomado muy en la mañana. Y sucede.

El viento actúa y hace volar cada una de las hojas que he escrito durante todos estos días cayendo al lago. Escucho balbuceos de disculpa y veo su cara de angustia.

Chillo tan agudamente por dos motivos: las hojas en el agua, casi la mitad del libro, y Harry moviéndose tan rápido hacia el agua.

Hacia la orilla del embarcadero, se va quitando toda la ropa: los zapatos, el pantalón, la camisa y la chaqueta, quedando solo en ropa interior. Y a medida que va haciéndolo no puedo quitar los ojos de su cuerpo, de sus músculos y… me sonrojo - _¡Cómo si tuviera quince años!_. Se lanza al agua y murmura algo que no logro entender del todo.

Salgo de mi estupor y rodeando la terraza corro hacía el agua quitándome la ropa en el proceso, solo me dejo la blusa. El impacto es estremecedor, el agua congelada atraviesa mi piel y apenas puedo moverme sin temblar.

Harry lleva un cumulo de hojas reunidas, son totalmente inservibles. Gimo un poco al ver un trabajo definitivamente pérdido.

—Espero que sea un buen libro —su voz tiembla. Me mira y levanta un puñado de hojas.

—Ya no vale la pena. No es una jodida obra de Shakespeare.

Por primera vez, veo a Harry bufar y hacer algo más que ser complaciente.

—No quiero morir congelado por un libro que no vale la pena. Además, ¿Por qué no ha hecho copias?

—Disculpa —me siento ofendida. Me está tratando como si fuera estúpida.

Ruedo los ojos.

La conversación más larga de nuestras vidas sucede aquí, precisamente en un lago congelado, con hojas flotando y cuando estamos casi desnudos.

.

Aferro la manta sobre mi cuerpo cuando llevo las dos tazas de café humeante.

Harry esta junto a la ventana, intenta que el tibio sol lo abrigue. Mis pisadas hacen un poco de ruido y me mira.

—Gracias, Harry. Muchas gracias —murmuro mirándolo. Me siento a su lado y le entrego la taza.

Se encoje de hombros bebiendo un poco.

—No fue nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —me atrevo a preguntarle por fin. Temo que no responda y rehúya.

Por supuesto, él vuelve a sorprenderme. Se queda ahí y mira hacia afuera.

—Mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años y mi padre siempre me culpo por ello. Estuve a la deriva por algún tiempo luego de que cumplí la mayoría de edad y logré encontrar a Eliane, mamá siempre me habló de ella. Estoy agradecido de toda su ayuda.

—Sin embargo, eso no responde mi pregunta. Eres joven y podrías estar en otro lado, trabajando en otra cosa.

Se arrebuja en la manta y me mira. Sus ojos verde esmeralda, mucho más claros que los míos, transmiten muchas emociones. No quiero cruzar la línea que estoy recién pintando en esta especie de camaradería.

—Estuve en Paris unos años. Pensé que estaba solo ahí, pero el poder del dinero tuvo la capacidad de cerrar todas las puertas que toqué. Mi padre, señorita Parkinson, él tuvo ese poder. Quizás, ahora, no sea esa persona importante de antaño, pero tiene contactos.

 _No tantos como yo_ , pensé.

—Dime Pansy —le corrijo. Una de mis manos aprieta la suya.

No la quito.

No quiero hacerlo.

Se siente correcto y reconfortante.

—¿De qué trata su libro? —sus ojos miran fijamente mi mano sobre la suya.

Bebo café antes de responder.

—Drama —respondo por inercia—, misterio y solo un poco de romance.

—Me gustaría leerlo algún día.

Se mueve y mi mano cae.

—Gracias por confiar en mí.

—Gracias por escuchar, _Pansy_ —su voz suena tirante. Esto le está tomando un gran esfuerzo—. Debería cambiarme y preparar la comida.

Acto seguido se levanta y se dirige hacia el baño.

—Espero que comas conmigo.

Se detiene, pero no responde.

Espero que este avance no decline durante lo que queda de día.

…

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron tan rápidamente que aún estoy asimilando que todo termino tan repentinamente.

Mi madre está muy enferma e internada en el hospital desde ayer, gracias a Dios decidí llamar para preguntar por ella. Por azares del destino conseguí un vuelo esta misma tarde/noche para estar junto a ella, las horas de vuelo no son muchas.

Al encender mi teléfono recibí dos mensajes, Theo y Monique estaban tratando de comunicarse conmigo desde el día anterior. Los ignoré a ambos, si era por mamá ya sabía la noticia, si era por otro motivo esperarían a que llegara.

Harry acarreó una caja y la acomodó en el maletero.

—Gracias.

Ninguno de los dos nos esperábamos esto en la especie de amistad que estábamos forjando. Él había estado cada vez más receptivo en los días consecutivos al accidente en el lago, como si hubiera necesitado eso para confiar. Estoy agradecida de eso, su compañía me hace muy bien.

A veces puedo sentir sus ojos sobre mí, como si… como si me _anhelara_ , pero estuviera lo suficientemente acojonado para acercarse. Si el hiciera algún movimiento yo…

—Cuídate, Harry.

—Usted también.

Rodé los ojos.

—Dime Pansy, Harry. Joder… llevamos casi un mes conociéndonos y… —lo miro cuando escucho su risa. _Oh Dios_. Su _risa_. El muy bastardo se está burlando de mí.

Bufo sonoramente cerrando el maletero.

—Quieres caminar, ¿Verdad?

Ni siquiera para de reír en ese momento. Solo por ese minuto dejo de pensar en mamá y en mis problemas. Eventualmente, durante estos días le he confesado a Harry el motivo de mi estadía aquí. Él escuchó. Yo también escuché cada uno de los problemas que había tenido con su padre y con una de sus ex novias.

Entre nosotros había una confianza tan grande, tan fuerte que estoy sorprendida de no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Ni siquiera con Theo me sentía así.

Parpadeo…

—Perdón —suspira calmándose—. Lo siento, perdón. Vamos, debes estar lo antes posible en el aeropuerto.

Estoy tan aturdida por mi último pensamiento.

Harry es atractivo, pero…

—Vamos —atino a decir. Acallo a mi estúpida voz. Sí, aquella que nombre al principio.

Nos subimos al auto.

Miro por última vez la casa y me pregunto si volveré algún día.

Me pregunto si volveré a ver a Harry.

…

 _Dos meses después…_

Todas hojas perdidas en el lago quedaron ahí.

Pude haber rescatado ciertas cosas que recordaba, pero las palabras exactas quedaron en ese momento. El libro fue recibido con entusiasmo por Dereck, mi representante, y por la editorial.

Hace dos semanas fue publicado.

Sí, demoré más de lo que pensé en terminarlo.

Los malos momentos no vienen solos. Después de aterrizar aquella noche en Londres, corrí al hospital. Estuve cerca de una hora con mamá y falleció.

Dejó de respirar.

Ambas dejamos de hacerlo ese día.

Las horas siguientes pasaron tan rápidas e inevitables: papeleos, llamar a los familiares y amigos, preparar el funeral y otras cosas.

Evité a Monique tanto como pude esos días, no vi a Theo en todo ese período.

Los días siguientes, después del entierro, fueron caóticos. Me sentía tan triste y vacía.

Con mis padres muertos, el testamento fue difícil de ignorar y solo ahí coincidimos con mi hermana. Esperaban alguna palabra de arrepentimiento, alguna excusa o algún cambio. Sí, también yo, pero no hubo nada eso, esperé sentada y tranquila. Solo escuchó lo que tenían que decir y se fue. La ofendida y dolida debería ser yo, pero ella actuó victimizándose. No la he vuelto a ver desde ese momento.

Me di cuenta de que las cosas cambian de un minuto a otro, de que la vida es un hilo demasiado fino y en cualquier momento se puede cortar. Nadie es eterno en este mundo.

Saqué fuerzas suficientes para levantarme todos los días y terminar lo que había empezado en el lago. Estar en el apartamento, volver a este lugar, fue la peor terapia de sanación que podría haber pedido, estaba sola e inevitablemente pensaba en todas las cosas malas que habían sucedido, pero siempre se filtraba la pequeña lucecita llamada Harry Potter.

La lucecita en la que pensaba cada día más y más, no había intentado hablarle ni mucho menos preguntarle a Eliane por él. Lo sé, me estoy contradiciendo. Pero aunque me guste Harry, nada quiere decir que él pudiera corresponde.

—¿Lista?

Miro a Dereck y asiento.

Por más que quise, no pude seguir retrasando la firma del libro, el cual tuvo gran aceptación por el público.

Caminamos por los pasillos del lugar que han habilitado para mí.

Aún es temprano, pero el salón esta casi lleno.

Me siento y la maratón comienza.

Cuando siento la mano entumecida decido parar y tomar un descanso, han pasado tan solo tres horas. Me acerco a la máquina que está en un rincón y colocando unas monedas espero a que el panecillo salga.

Lo tomo entre mis manos.

—Espero que la firma del libro no haya terminado.

Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, el panecillo cae el suelo sin hacer ruido.

Harry esta impecablemente vestido a unos metros de mí.

Estoy segura de que es una alucinación, pero si lo fuera no estaría sonriéndome tan ampliamente y menos tendría una copia de mi libro en sus manos.

Mi corazón late veloz, tan fuerte que lo puedo sentir en mis oídos.

Según yo, hay tres cosas ciertas en la vida, pero hay variantes porque olvidé mencionar una número cuatro.

Cuatro, hay excepciones. Hay personas que valen más que la vida misma o se convierten en tu vida salvándote. Después del dolor hay calma, después de una desilusión existen personas capaces de volverte a ilusionar, de volverte loca de los pies a la cabeza.

De enamorarte con simples gestos.

El hombre que esta frente a mí lo logró. Y, sí, hay un largo camino que recorrer, pero estoy dispuesta. Si él no hubiera venido hacia mí, lo hubiera hecho yo en un par de días más.

Mis pies se mueven solos y estoy frente a él abrazándolo al instante. Corresponde estrechándome.

—Te he extrañado, señorita Parkinson.

No respondo.

Solo necesito esto.

—Siento lo de tu mamá.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —susurro.

—Eliane me lo dijo, pensé en venir antes, pero… pero no tenía nada que ofrecerte.

Me separo de sus brazos y lo miro.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito algo? Estas aquí y…

—Me gustas mucho, Pansy. Desde que te vi por primera vez y yo… yo no soy nadie en la vida, soy nada, y tú… mírate, eres exitosa y…

No dejo que continúe.

¡Dios! Y yo me creía con una autoestima de mierda.

Lo beso.

Y no importa nada, nada de nada. Solo él y yo. Solo nosotros dos y nuestros sentimientos.

Y después…

Después veremos.

* * *

.

.

.

1 La frase es casi exacta a la de la película.

2 Eliane. En la película es Eloise.

3 Bonjour et bienvenue, Mlle Parkinson (Buenos días y bienvenida, señorita Parkinson). Disculpen si es francés está horrible, pero google hizo lo suyo.


End file.
